The present invention relates generally to bomb damage assessment systems, and more particularly to an all-aspect piggyback bomb damage assessment system for missiles comprising an imaging system that is piggybacked to a weapon to provide imagery of a bombed area before and after weapon impact.
The advantage of timely target area damage assessment during wartime is so great that it is hard to overstress. For example, in the Tomahawk missile attack against the intelligence headquarters of the Iraqi government, five missiles strayed from their assigned targets, causing serious collateral damage to civilians. Iraqi spokesmen immediately appeared on worldwide television accusing the United States of inhumane warfare. Because the military did not know where the errant missiles hit for some time, the military and political leaders were unable to comment intelligently on the situation, and were upset as a result. Clearly, sporadic combat under difficult conditions places a premium on rapid and accurate assessment of bomb damage. Under normal combat conditions, rapid accurate assessment of damage enables commanders to deploy their assets to greatest advantage.
Previous methods of obtaining bomb damage assessment utilize reconnaissance aircraft, unmanned air vehicles (UAVs), and satellites. Unmanned air vehicles have been used to carry cameras that either record or relay imagery back to an operating base. The unmanned air vehicles are relatively expensive, but may be re-used. Coordination of the flight of the unmanned air vehicle with the attack of the target area is required, and the target must be within the operating range of the unmanned air vehicle.
Reconnaissance aircraft have been used that generally operate at high altitude and require clear weather to assess the target area. In essence, reconnaissance aircraft represent a very expensive long range version of an unmanned air vehicle. Reconnaissance aircraft are limited to low hazard areas and may be obscured clouds and other obscurants if forced to operate from high altitudes. Both aircraft and unmanned air vehicles must be coordinated with the attack if they are to produce timely outputs.
Satellites incorporating television or infrared cameras have been used as bomb damage assessment systems. Bombed areas are imaged using the cameras after bomb delivery. However, imaging results are dependent upon good weather in target areas. There is also a time delay until the satellite passes above the target area. Furthermore, satellite systems are relatively expensive to operate. However, satellite orbits are predetermined, and may not be timely with regard to a particular event. In addition, control of the satellites is subject to administrative procedures before they can be made available to tactical commanders, adding a time delay to the assessment process.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an all-aspect bomb damage assessment system. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bomb damage assessment system that may be piggybacked to a bomb to provide imagery of a bombed area immediately before and after weapon impact.